My Idiot
by Suki Doll
Summary: "He's an idiot...but he's my idiot." Len wants Kaito to figure out that he likes him, and with with help of Rin...well who knows if Rin's help is any help? One-shot LenKa


**I know I said I would finish the second half of Kaito's Harem Chapter 8... but I have some conflicts about it.**

**So enjoy this one-shot... please?  
**

* * *

**My Idiot**

"Len-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"I-is there something on my face?"

"Hm? No. Why do you ask?"

"Because, y-you're staring at me and it's making me a little nervous"

Len widened his eyes. He hadn't realized that he was actually looking at the blue haired vocaloid while he was thinking about him. Len looked down at himself and saw he had his head propped up with his hand and had his body was turned to face the elder who was busy trying not to look at him by eating his ice cream. Len slowly turned himself so he could face his own meal which was a chocolate covered banana. "Sorry, Kaito-nii, I didn't notice."

There was something wrong with Len. He was in an ice cream shop with his "big brother" to hang out and he had been thinking romantically about him the whole time. This wasn't the only time he had done this before though. Right before he slept, right before he left the house, right before Rin dragged him to the mall, Len would secretly look at the blue haired vocaloid and just _wish_ for something to happen. He didn't know how long this had been going on.

"W-why were you looking at me, Len-kun?" stuttered Kaito. He was a little flushed and was poking his ice cream sundae with his spoon.

Len turned and looked at the elder who seemed to be uncomfortable. _It's because you're an idiot who just won't kiss me already. _"I-I was just lost in thought" Len said. He turned back to his banana and cut a piece off with his spoon before putting it in his mouth.

"… about?" Kaito asked quietly.

"What?" said Len. He hadn't heard.

"I said, what were you thinking about?"

Len paused for a moment. _I was thinking about how nice it would be if you kissed me once you realized how much of an idiot you are for not. _"I was thinking about how much you liked ice cream, that's all" he lied.

"Oh"

"…"

"…"

"Well I'm done" said Len. He put the rest of the chocolate covered banana into his mouth, chewed and swallowed. Len took a napkin from the dispenser on the counter and wiped his mouth. Somehow the situation had gotten awkward and all Len wanted to do was leave. He got off his chair and walked towards the door.

"Ah, wait! Len-kun, I'll be right there!" said Kaito. He only had a little bit of ice cream left, but he didn't really feel like eating it since Len's strange behavior got to him. Kaito frowned. Even that was strange for himself. Kaito quickly paid the cashier and went after Len.

"Are we going to do anything else, or can I go home?" asked Len when Kaito caught up to him. They were both walking down a busy street together.

Kaito looked at Len. "Did… did I do something to make you angry, Len-kun?"

Len looked up at the elder, shocked at his remark. He felt a twinge when he looked at the elder's expression. The blue haired vocaloid had a sad and worried expression that appeared to be on the verge of tears. Len quickly looked at the ground in front of him. "No, you're wrong. You didn't make me angry." Len looked back up at the elder and snorted, which sounded quite cute in Kaito's opinion. "Bakaito, you can't make me angry."

"Really?" Kaito asked relieved. He let out a small chuckle. "That's a relief."

Len smiled. "So even Kaito-nii can get worried?"

"Of course!" Kaito smiled at Len. "Because I don't won't Len-kun to hate me."

The blond opened his mouth slightly. He felt his heart beat faster at the statement. _Does that mean-_

"I'm your Onii-san, anyway." Kaito said with a small laugh.

Len felt his heart get torn and clutched at his chest. _Woah that was weird._

"Len-kun? Is something wrong?" Kati asked, seeing Len's sudden action.

The blond shook his head. "No, I'm alright."

Kaito stared at the blond, concerned. "Len-ku-"

"So where are we going?" interrupted Len, trying to change the subject. Kaito brightened at these words.

"You mean, you don't want to go home anymore?" Kaito asked.

"No, I don't." said Len. "I was just… being rude before. I'm sorry Kaito-nii."

Kaito happily shook his head. "No, no. It's alright! Since I get to spend more time with you!"

"Stop saying stuff like that" Len said quietly.

"What?" Kaito only heard the last word.

"Nothing" the blond replied quickly. _What am I saying?_

Kaito stared at Len and decided to shrug it off. "Ok, let's go see a movie then. Is that alright, Len-kun?" Kaito asked. Kaito's eyes lit up. "There's this scary movie I've just been wanting to see ever since it came out."

Len nodded and giggled. For Kaito's idiotic and mild character, people would never think he was one for scary movies. The man even liked them more than Len did. Len just knew when a movie would be too scary for him so he knew when to back out before he lost sleep, whereas, the elder was up for anything, sleep or no sleep afterwards. "Yeah, it's fine" Len smirked at Kaito. "Just don't get too scared after it ends."

Kaito returned the smirk, sensing a challenge. "Oh, don't worry. I won't"

O.o xXx o.O

"Len-kun-"

"No."

"Len-kun…"

"I said no."

"People are staring-"

"Kaito-nii, I don't care. I'm not letting go." Len said, leaving no room for argument.

Kaito sighed and used his free hand to rub his temples. "Len-kun, it's just a movie. Ghost aren't going to suck your soul out-"

"Shut up!" Len cried, hugging onto Kaito's arm even tighter and earning more stares as they walked down the street towards their home. "Ghost or no ghost, if anything pops out, I'm going to die!"

Kaito sighed again and smiled at how cute the blond was when he was paranoid. The movie experience didn't end too well. Even Kaito had to admit, the movie was scary, and to make matters worse, the movie was in 3-D and the people sitting behind them were jerks. Every time a scare scene came up, their chairs would get kicked from behind, resulting in a screaming and flailing Len. At one point, the people from behind reached out and pushed Len, making the blond jump forward and nearly fall into the next row, had Kaito not reach out and pull the blond to him.

Kaito's face warmed up when he remembered how Len sat in his lap, near tears and shaking from terror, clutching onto his coat like it was life itself and refused to turn around and face the screen again. He remembered how the blond would jump every time the music suddenly got louder and how he would bury his head into his chest and Kaito would hold the blond closer.

_I guess it wasn't too bad_. Kaito thought. _But Len-kun might be paranoid now._

Len, on the other hand, was a bit mortified with the whole outcome.

_I was screaming like a little girl and had to be held by Kaito-nii because I was too scared to look at the screen again. Not to mention I'm hugging onto his arm right now like it's my life-line._ Len blushed when he looked at the arm in his hold. Len tightened his grip on Kaito's arm and pouted. _I'm too scared to let go of his arm because ghost- or people- might try and kidnap me and turn me into a ghoul like in the movie. _He had been holding on to Kaito's arm ever since they walked back home all the way from the movie theater. They had received many stares and had too many people look and giggle at them. Someone even stopped to take a picture of them too. It wasn't like Len enjoyed the unwanted attention… but it wasn't like Len didn't mind being so close to the blue haired man either.

"So…" Kaito said, breaking the silence. "Want to see another scary movie tomorrow-"

"I will murder you in your sleep if we do" Len said bluntly. Kaito chuckled.

_Yep._ Kaito confirmed. _Len-kun is paranoid._

O.o xXx o.O

Once the two got home, Rin kidnapped Len and dragged him into her room, kicking and screaming, before Kaito could react.

Rin slammed the door behind her and pushed Len towards her bed.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Len asked, panicking. "Please don't turn me into a ghoul!" Len said.

Rin gave him a confused look before she started stalking towards him with a smirk. "I'm not going to turn you into a ghoul, Lenny"

Len's eyes widened. _OMG she better not have a twincest idea in her head right now. _Len was trying to find something to defend himself with but could only find a plushie version of their road roller. "I'm not afraid to use this!" said Len, holding the plushie in front of her.

Rin rolled her eyes. "If the real one doesn't scare me, what makes you thing a stuffed version will?"

Len looked at his sister. "What do you want?"

Rin smiled and sat on her chair that she decorated to look like the throne in her song, Daughter of Evil. "I want to know how your date was with Kaito-nii."

Len blushed. "D-date?" He tossed the road roller plushie at Rin and miserably missed. "What are you talking about?"

Rin rolled her eyes again, clearly annoyed this time. "I know you like Kaito-nii."

Len blushed an even brighter red and tried to put on an angry face. "I don't l-like Kaito-nii!" He pulled his legs up to himself and hugged them.

"You like him, Len-Len. I know you do."

"What makes you think that?" Len was now trying to avoid eye contact with his twin.

"You always stare at him like you're love struck, idiot. It's so obvious!" Rin said throwing her arms in the air dramatically.

Len furrowed his eyebrows. _Was it really that obvious?_ He widened his eyes. "Wait!" He looked at his sister. "What the heck? There's no way I'm in love with Kaito-nii!" he said, trying to convince his sister.

Rin shook her head, making Len more furious.

"Kaito-nii is my older brother! And he's a guy at that! Plus he's an idiot! There's no way I can love him!" Len yelled.

"Tell that to Gackupo-san then." Rin smirked.

Len froze. "What? What does that mean?" _Gackupo loves Kaito-nii?_

Rin did a palm to forehead thing. "You idiot. Gackupo is gay."

The boy looked at his sister shocked and confused. "B-but he loves Luka" _There's no way he likes Kaito-nii then._

"Yeah, but he also likes men"

"…So…. he likes Kaito-nii?"

"No he doesn't like Kaito-nii, but it means that _you_ can like guys too."

"…"

"…"

"What?" Len asked, still confused.

Rin launched herself at her twin and pinned him down on her bed. "That means you're gay too- or at least gay for Kaito! Frikkin idiot."

The blond boy widened his eyes. "Oh heck no! I am NOT in the same category as Gackupo-san. NO. There is NO frikkin way I am similar to… to that… Drag Queen!"

Rin laughed and got off her brother. "Oh my beloved brother! My poor, beloved brother!"

"Shut up!" yelled Len, sitting up on the bed.

Rin did her Daughter of Evil laugh. "It's true Gackupo is a drag queen but, unlike you, he's honest with his feelings." Rin turned around. "I mean, did you see the look on your face when I said 'Gackupo is gay'?" Rin broke out in laughter again.

Len blushed again.

"You were so worried!" laughed Rin. "And you even thought Gackupo liked Kaito-nii!"

Len hugged his legs again. "Even if I do love that idiot, Kaito-nii, he only see's me as a little brother."

Rin looked at her bother with wide eyes and a smile. "Oh? So you gave in to your feelings?"

"Hmph!" said Len, blushing more. He wouldn't deny it this time. He did like Kaito-nii. It would explain why he kept having romantic thoughts about the older man.

Rin put her arms behind her back and leaned forward. "Make Kaito-nii see you more than a little brother then."

Len looked up at his sister, curious. "And how do I do that?"

Rin gave an evil smile. "Ways"

O.o xXx o.O

Len was outside. A light breeze blew by making Len shiver. _How many breezes are going to blow by!_ Len had been waiting outside for too long and for… well he really didn't know what he was waiting for. He was just doing as Rin wanted him to.

"_Way one," Rin said, holding up a finger, "Is to make Kaito-nii know your relationship."_

"_What?" Len asked confused._

"_Just do as the note says!" Rin said handing Len a note._

_Len opened the note and it read:_

Len, go wait outside on the door step until I tell you to go inside.

_He looked up at his sister curious. The note was really short and simple. What was the point of writing it?_

"_Just do it!" she said._

And that's how Len found himself standing at the door step of the house, freezing his butt off. _Stupid Rin. She could have at least told me what I was waiting for. _That's when Mieko's car pulled up on the driveway, with Kaito driving it and Miku in the seat next to it. Len had forgotten that the two had gone grocery shopping half an hour ago.

"Len-kun!" Kaito said as he got out of the car.

"Were you waiting for us?" asked Miku. She was trying to get the groceries that seemed to be filled with leeks out of the trunk.

_I hope we aren't eating anymore leeks, more specifically, ones made by Miku-nee. _"Uhh yeah! I was!" said Len, not really knowing what he was doing and decided to agree to what Miku said.

Kaito smiled as Miku gave him a bag with ice cream filled to the top. "That's so nice Len-kun!" Miku said, trying to carry three bags of leeks at a time.

"Oh, here. I'll help you!" said Len. He took one step away from the door when he felt a smack and cold water being splashed on him. Len froze, and felt frozen too. He slowly looked up and saw his sister with an empty bucket, waving at him from the window. Len swore he was going to strangle his sister.

"Rin-chan!" Miku put down the groceries and cupped her hands around her mouth. Miku yelled up at Rin. "That's not nice!"

Rin giggled and waved from her spot. "Oh it's alright! I'm sure Lenny won't mind!"

"Yeah right!" yelled Len. His teeth began chattering so he tried to hug himself to keep warm. Turns out, Rin had dumped ice cold water on the boy. "M-man it's cold."

"Len-kun?" Kaito quickly walked over to the shivering blond boy with his bag of ice cream in one arm. "Are you alright?" He put his other arm around Len's shoulders. Len, feeling the warmth, leaned into Kaito's chest making the elder gasp as the cold water began to seep through the coat.

"Y-y-you're s-s-s-s-so wa-warm K-Kaito-nii." Len said as wrapped his arms around the blue haired vocaloid's waist. Kaito shivered when Len's cold body leaned against his.

"Len-kun, we better get you inside or else you'll get sick." Kaito suggested.

Len nodded and nuzzled his face into Kaito's chest, making the elder blush. Kaito walked Len into the house and Miku followed behind with a couple of the grocery bags..

Rin, watching from above smiled. _Perfect. Just perfect._ She turned around and left the room.

O.o xXx o.O

"Rin! You stay the heck away from me!" yelled Len. He had three blankets wrapped around him while he was sitting on his bed. Kaito was on his own bed that was across from Len's, watching as the siblings quarreled. They both shared a room together since they were the only males in the house. Rin was in the room laughing.

"Aww Len! I didn't mean too!" Rin said mockingly.

"If I wasn't fr-freezing, I would beat you t-to a pulp!" Len said through his shivering.

Rin held out an orange. "I suggest you beat this to a pulp instead. It'll give you vitamin C!" Rin placed the orange on the lamp desk next to her brother's bed. "It'll make you feel better."

Len laughed. "As if that would help me from my freezing."

"You're right!" Rin gasped dramatically. She turned around and faced the blue hair vocaloid that had been silent the whole time. "Kaito-nii! Why don't you sleep with Lenny so he can warm up faster?"

"What!" the two males said. They looked at each other and blushed.

"I-I don't think Len-kun would want me too" Kaito began scratching his check.

"Oh really?" Rin smiled at her brother. Len didn't see it as a smile, he saw what seemed to be Rin telling him 'Say yes or else I'll tell him you have AIDS'. Len frowned. _I don't have AIDS._

Len sighed, shivering again and getting tired of shivering. "I'll do anyth-thing to get w-warm right now"

O.o xXx o.O

Len was trying to stop himself from shivering as best as he could. It wasn't working.

"Len-kun?"

"Y-yes Kaito-nii?" Len answered. He was too scared to turn in fear that his face would get too close to the blue haired man's since they were huddled together with a blanket wrapped around them.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Kaito asked.

Len blinked and shook his head. "Idiot, it's alright! I'm getting pretty w-warm right n-" Len started to feel a sneeze come up. _No not now! _The blond held his breath until he felt the sensation fade away. He sighed in relief.

"Len-ku-"

"ACHOO!" Len sneezed. He began to grumble and curse himself.

"Len-kun, you're going to catch a cold." Kaito wrapped his arms around the shivering boy, making him gasp.

"Y-you don't have to-" Len tried to release himself from the older mans grasp, but he was shivering so much that he could barely lift his arms up.

"I want to." said Kaito as he held Len close.

The blond blushed. He could hear the sound of Kaito's steady heartbeat while his was beating out of control. Len pouted. _Why do I have to be the only one who suffers from this?_

"You should go to sleep Len-kun." Kaito whispered into the boy's hair. As if it was a command, Len began to feel drowsy. Len nodded slowly and let himself fade into a dark warmth.

O.o xXx o.O

Len opened his eyes. When he did, he found himself looking at Kaito's sleeping face. Len blinked a couple of times. _Am I dreaming? _He brought a hand up and gently stroked the blue haired vocaloid's face. _It feels real. _The blond watched as Kaito slept. He tried to remember what had happened before and frowned when he did. _Oh yeah. Rin got me wet so I was freezing and then Kaito-nii was forced to keep me warm. _Len's heart wrenched when he thought about the word 'forced'.

"Kaito-nii" Len whispered. Nothing happened. _I don't want Kaito-nii to be like this if he was forced to. _"Kaito-nii, wake up."

Still, Kaito was sleeping. Len let out a small sigh. _Maybe I should just enjoy this. _He began to admire the sleeping man's beautiful features. _So pretty. _Len grimaced. He hated thinking that this is all that he would ever amount to doing, him just staring at Kaito with romantic thoughts while nothing happened between them. He really liked Kaito.

"Kaito-nii…" Len whispered, feeling a bit excited and courageous. "Kaito… I love you." Len blushed. _I can't believe I just said that. _Luckily, Kaito was still sleeping.

"I love you too." Or so he thought. "Len."

Kaito opened his eyes and smiled at the blond who began to panic.

"You were awake?" Len cried. "Um, just ignore what I said before, I was being delusiona-" Len was interrupted by a pair of lips that brushed against his.

"Then I'm delusional too." Kaito looked at the blond who was as red as a cherry. Len had no idea how he should be acting and how to explain this chain of events. Kaito's smile faded.

"Len, do you have a fever?" Kaito asked in worry.

Len stared at the man before turning around. _Idiot, you just had to ruin the moment didn't you?_ Len smiled, overwhelmingly happy.

"Len-kun?" Kaito said, sounding panicked. "Did I do something wrong? Len-kun!"

_Oh well._ _He'll be my idiot._

* * *

**Hope you liked this one shot! It was a really old one that I never finished for some reason...**

**Anyway, here's a teaser!**

Len looked around the room, confused.

How did his lost headphones end up in his drawer?

Len cautiously took the device from his drawer and held it up in front of his face. He examined the headphones and concluded that they were his same white with gold detailing headphones that had been lost on the hiking trip two days ago. Len traced his finger on the smooth plastic. They were a lot cleaner than he last remembered. Len frowned. _How does that make sense?  
_

Len turned around when the door of the room opened and in walked Kaito.

"Oh, Len-kun. Welcome back." Kaito greeted Len with a smile.

The blond held up his headphones for his elder to see. "My headphones?" Len said, not know what to make of the situation.

Kaito's expression turned to one of concern. "What wrong with them?" Kaito walked over to Len and gently took the headphones from the blond who noticed the leather gloves that the older man was wearing. Len furrowed his eyebrows. _That's odd. It's warm right now._

Len shook his head. "Nothing's wrong. It's just, I know I lost them on the hiking trip. I didn't tell anyone I lost them, but I just found them in my drawer."_  
_

"So maybe they never did go missing during the hike." Kaito handed the headphones back and smiled. "Guess they were hiding the whole time."

"Uh... right." Len took the head phones back and stared at Kaito's hand before he asked, "Why are you wearing gloves?"

Kaito looked at bit panicked for a moment but it disappeared before Len could realize it. "U-um... I just found them recently a-and they looked cool to wear?" Kaito said, more as a question than an answer.

Len looked at Kaito questioningly and decided it didn't really matter. "Alright." Len said.

"Aren't you glad that you found your headphones?" Kaito asked.

Len nodded and held the headphones close. "Yeah." They were the only headphones he liked. Even after searching all the stores today, he couldn't find one that made him go 'those are the ones I want'. "But it's a little weird how they popped up suddenly."

Kaito chuckled. "Maybe you overlooked them before."

"Maybe." Len said, putting the headphones carefully back in the drawer. He looked at Kaito's hands again and mentally shook his head. _No, it can't be. _Len's heart-beat quickened. _It's just a coincidence._ Len looked up at Kaito and grinned. "Wanna play video games?"

Kaito smiled back. "Sure! You go set it up and I'll be down in a moment, 'kay?" Len nodded and headed out of the room. Once the door was closed Kaito plopped down on the bed and took off his gloves. His fingers were all covered in Hello Kitty band-aids from all the scratches he had received from looking for Len's headphones through the woods and finally finding and retrieving them from the bottom of a steep and trash ridden hill, not to mention having to fight off a raccoon for it. It was even more difficult trying to get the headphones clean with all the band-aids and without Len knowing.

_Well, at least Len's happy to have the headphones back. He looked so troubled without them._ The blue haired man closed his eyes and smiled, placing his hand on his cheek. _The things I do for him...  
_

**This is a series of one-shot-like stories that deals with on main theme: coincidence! Is everything really a coincidence? Or is it planned to be one?**

**Len wants to believe that all the heart-beating events that occur with Kaito are all just a coincidence and nothing could really come out of it, but Kaito desperately wants Len to get a hint! It's not a coincidence! It's a cute fluffly romance comedy~**


End file.
